1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to magnetic disk storage systems, and in particular to a process for creating a slider for mounting a magnetic transducer within a magnetic disk storage system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling the crown and camber of a thin film slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic storage systems are employed for storing large amounts of information and are typically utilized for long term storage in a data processing system, such as work station or a personal computer. In particular, magnetic disk drive systems are employed to read and write information to and from magnetic disks. A magnetic head assembly and a slider are employed in a magnetic disk systems, such as a hard disk drive, and move relative to the surface of a magnetic disk in the hard disk drive.
It is well known that during operation, a magnetic head assembly incorporated in, for example, a hard disk drive, floats a very small distance above the magnetic recording medium (i.e., the hard disk), which is rotated at high speeds. These magnetic head assemblies include a electromagnetic head, such as a magnetic transducer, mounted on a movable arm to read or write information. The magnetic disk system moves the magnetic head to a desired radial position over the surface of the rotating hard disk, where the magnetic head reads or writes information. Typically, the magnetic head is integrally mounted in a carrier called a "slider". A slider provides mechanical support for the magnetic head and the electrical connections between the magnetic head and the rest of the magnetic disk system.
It is desirable to have the slider float as close to the magnetic recording medium as possible and maintain a constant height. It is well known that the degree of stability of flotation of the slider greatly influences the performance of the magnetic transducer in the slider. Different flotation characteristics may be provided by forming the sliding surface of the slider with a lapping process. More information on fabricating thin film head sliders from a wafer may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,613.
In some instances, it is desirable for the air bearing surface ("ABS") of the slider to have a positive crown, such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,136,445, 4,939,603, and 4,420,780 and to improve stability, reduce head-to-disk stiction, and reduce sensitivity to changes in the disk surface topology. In the fabrication process for manufacturing thin film sliders for magnetic recording, a positive crown may be produced by lapping, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,216 and 4,333,229. In other instances, the camber of the slider is important. With a lapping process, however, it is not possible to accurately define the curvature (crown and camber) of a thin film slider. The curvature occurs about a mean that is largely defined by the lapping process, but is not as variable as desired in many instances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,621 illustrates a method that may be used to produce a curve in a thin film slider by creating a groove in one end of the slider, placing a sealing agent in the groove, and thereafter melting and stiffening a sealing agent in the groove. The sealing agent is selected such that the sealing agent shrinks when stiffened, causing a curve in the slider. This method, however, requires a number of steps to produce a final product and requires a sealing agent to be added to the thin film slider. This process requires additional processing steps, time, and materials.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an efficient process for fabricating a slider and accurately controlling the curvature of the air bearing surface of the slider.